1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording system having a recording device that records on a recording medium, to a recording control device that controls the recording device, and to a control method.
2. Related Art
If data transfer does not keep pace with the recording operation while receiving the data to be recorded in a printer or other recording device, the recording device interrupts recording, waits, and resumes recording after the next batch of data is received. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H08-46749.
When recording starts and stops as in the recording device according to the related art, the position where recording stops can shift from the position where recording resumes due, for example, to gear backlash in the conveyance function or deformation of the paper feed rollers, resulting in white bands being formed in the data recorded on the recording medium and a drop in recording quality. This problem is not limited to use of communication lines such as described in JP-A-H08-46749, and can occur easily when the communication speed allowed by the communication interface is low when sending data to a recording device from an external device through an interface such as an RS-232C interface. However, changing the communication interface or increasing the communication speed using non-standard methods is not easy considering the need for compatibility with other devices and general usability. In some cases, the problem can therefore not be solved simply by faster communication.